Broken Rivalry
by Maitekorra
Summary: MalexMale. Drarry fanfic. Smut. [Graphic] Read at your own risk. Harry and Draco bump into each other in an empty hallway after the sorting, the rivalry between them sparking, then dying as Harry dives in for the 'kill.'


As the castle creaked eerily into midnight, the sorting went on; New first years were gathered amongst the crowd of returning students. The prefects giving orders and directions, friends reuniting, chatter and laughter ringing throughout the halls as it could be heard from what seems like miles away. It was the average Hogwarts sorting for you. First years were getting sorted into the four different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The returning students reunited with their friends and chattered cheerfully as the teachers amongst them greeted each other.

While the sorting reached the end of its string, the prefects marched back to their house tables and sat down. As Harry watched the sorting, his two friends, Ron and Hermoine, sat down next to him.

"Blimey, I'm starving," Ron complained with a growling stomach.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and faced Harry. "You're okay about not getting prefect, right? You look terrible,"

"It's alright, Hermoine," Harry replied wearily. "Trust me. I'm just tired right now,"

"How could you be tired before the feast?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermoine's fierce glance.

"I don't know," Harry absentmindedly responded.

He stared across the table towards the Slytherin table, watching the familiar Draco Malfoy, who was talking with his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Or were they even friends? He probably doesn't care for them at all... or maybe he does. It didn't matter now. Harry felt a warm feeling in his heart as Draco glanced towards the Gryffindor table.

Bright green met with stone gray.

Draco noticed Harry watching him, and to Harry's surprise, he slightly blushed scarlet. They both locked a gaze...

They immediately broke the gaze as silence crept throughout the Great Hall when the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up to address his students.

"I welcome the new first years to Hogwarts with tender arms, and a welcome back to former students," Dumbledore started.

The speech Dumbledore usually gave at the beginning of the year feast every year was slightly drowned out In Harry's ears. What was that feeling he had when Draco locked that gaze? He couldn't possibly... No. He can't. Draco's probably up to something, probably plotting murder...

But Draco couldn't possibly do that, could he? What was these interjecting thoughts? What happened in Harry's mind, he didn't know. Draco, however, didn't pay attention to the speech either; He had the overwhelming urge to lock a gaze into those beautiful bright green eyes again. Beautiful? What the hell? No, they were ugly and deserve to be plucked out by yours truly...

They both broke into the interjecting thoughts and cravings, turning back to face each other once more. Draco's eyes seemed to be warmer than the usual cold stone gray it shone, mostly towards Harry, and Harry's eyes seemed to grow somewhat brighter, as if a flame was ignited within his sockets. What were these feelings? As they stared, Draco caught himself and sneered. What the hell was he doing? He automatically broke the gaze again and turned his attention towards Dumbledore.

Bloody hell. Harry sighed and followed in pursuit. However, Dumbledore's speech was already over. It was so sudden... the golden plates immediately filling itself with food, the goblets filling with pumpkin juice, tea, and more. He didn't feel the urge to eat, regardless the fact that his stomach was growing at the sight of food in front of him. Ron, on the other hand, had already stared filling his plate with numerous foods around him. Hermoine followed in pursuit, reaching towards the Yorkshire pudding.

It felt like just yesterday when she refused to eat food made by the house elves in the kitchens. Harry allowed himself to laugh at that memory; How foolish? He started to fill his own plate with food as Malfoy drank from a goblet filled with pumpkin juice, secretly thinking about the bright flame Harry's eyes brought. Secretly thinking about his messy, matted hair... how annoying it is... yet it fitted Harry perfectly.

What the hell was he thinking?

Draco immediately erased these thoughts as he filled his own plate with food. However, he didn't know about Harry's thoughts. How Harry loved the slick, blonde hair Draco had... his stone eyes, often cold, yet somewhat warm... it was a weird thought...

What the hell was wrong with them?

'I'm mental,' they thought in unison.

As the feast ended, Ron and Hermoine got up to go do their prefect duties.

"Wait for us, Harry," Ron called as they left towards the mass of wild looking first years.

Harry chuckled and left his warm seat, streaking off towards Gryffindor tower with the rest of his friends. He was lost in chatter and laughter, however, he remembered Ron's words and waited for them in a nearby hall. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins alike passed him towards their dormitories and friends, minutes slowly creeping by him as he waited. The time passed. Where were they?

The corridor was now empty and eerily chilled. He turned to go to Gryffindor tower, wondering where his friends were. Draco had already finished directing first years and started heading down the familiar path towards the dungeons. The two didn't know about their next encounter.

Since they were both in a hurry, they turned corners and bumped right into each other, both thinking it was a lost first year.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, expecting to see a scared first year.

Draco scowled. "What the hell?"

Harry was bewildered, caught by surprise as Draco said those words. Draco immediately regretted saying those words, tipping on a brink of saying his apology. They were both locked together in an awkward silence, lost for words.

"I..." Draco stuttered.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't want Draco to know about his somewhat embarrassing feelings. He allowed the dark rivalry to return between the two and most unwillingly rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco was taken aback by the way Harry addressed him. Has he given himself false hope, after all? He sneered. "You're the one that bumped into me, Potter."

"Why don't you go back to your Death Eater friends, then?" Harry started.

"Why don't you go back to that mudblood and blood traitor?" Draco replied, his eyes slowly reducing to it's usual stone cold gray.

They withdrew their wands within milliseconds, both staring through fierce, yet oddly cold, blood empty eyes. The rivalry had returned. Or had it? For some weird reason, they both felt remorse for their insults. This never happened before...

Draco made the sudden movement of an attempt of putting his wand away. Harry mistook this action as an attack and immediately used his signature spell.

"Expelliarmus!" He whispered fiercely, sending Draco's wand flying into the air.

He caught the wand in one hand and pointed his wand squarely between Draco's eyes with the other. He was caught completely off guard, giving his full surprise towards Harry.

"What the hell, Potter?" He sneered.

"What do you deserve now, Malfoy?" Harry whispered, pushing Draco against the wall and jabbing his wand onto the blonde's chest, over his heart. "The worse bloody curse I can think up of right now?"

Draco felt defenseless... if only he had his wand. "You idiot. I'm a prefect now. I can easily report you,"

"Do it,"

A spark ignited and flickered between the two.

The raven haired teen grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't care anymore; He wanted this. And so did Draco. They allowed themselves to lock into the warm embrace. Draco's face started to fill with blood, his cheeks shining a scarlet blush that resembled the silky curtains that hung in Gryffindor tower. The embrace was warm and tender, both Harry and Draco lost in the flames locked between their lips. How soft Draco's lips were, how oddly warm they were.

He broke from the kiss and felt his face catch on fire. There they were, both blushing fiercely and pulled onto each other with warm lips. The blonde wanted Harry's lips; They were his, and no one else could have them. Harry felt the exact same way, however, he didn't know about Draco's feelings for him at all.

'What have I done?' Harry thought stupidly.

"I'm sorry," He said, most unwillingly pulling away from the warmth near the blonde's lips.

Draco took sudden action. "I don't care,"

They were pulled into another tight embrace. He didn't care anymore; He didn't care who sees. He just wanted Harry right here with him, he wanted his lips, lost in what seemed like something they would of never thought before; Love. The raven haired teen dropped both of their wands on the floor, the sounds of wood hitting the ground ringing throughout the hall. He pulled himself onto Draco, pushing him against the wall and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

The blush slapped across Draco's cheeks only got worse as he was pushed against the wall, allowing his hands to wrap around the raven haired teen's slim waist. Their rivalry was instantly shattered into millions of tiny shards, all of their sour past memories slowly melting away as the kiss went on. Draco ran his tongue along the length of Harry's lips in permission to deepen the kiss. Harry's scarlet blush only got worse as he opened his mouth and tilted his head further to deepen the kiss.

Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's moist cavern, enjoying the sweet taste it brought. Harry followed in suit and slid his tongue along the blonde's warm tongue into his mouth. The blonde explored Harry's mouth, the sweet taste growing on his taste buds. Harry glued his tongue to the roof of Draco's mouth and sucked on his lips. The next few minutes crept on for what seemed like eternity, both exploring every detail of their caverns, soft sucking noises starting to issue from the two. They broke away from the kiss to catch their lost breaths, saliva coated nicely on their lips.

Draco grabbed hold of the raven haired teen's hand and guided him into the nearest empty classroom. The blonde silently closed the door behind them and perched himself on the teacher's desk, inviting Harry onto his lap. Harry eagerly mounted his lover, straddling his lap and biting his lip, giving a very sexy smirk. He placed a small kiss on Draco's lips, trailing down to his lower chin to nibble softly. Draco oddly enjoyed this new treatment; He now looked back at the horrible things he did to Harry, secretly regretting them all as his lover kissed down to his neck.

Harry unbuttoned Draco's cloak and slipped it off of him, throwing it aside and proceeding onto the shirt. Trailing his hands up the blonde's chest, he slowly progressed into fully stripping him of his shirt. Unable to control himself, Harry allowed his hands to fondle with his partner's firm chest. As his touch got rougher, he started to absentmindedly lick over the blonde's Adam's apple. Draco loved the way Harry caressed his chest, he loved the soft touch of his lover's fingertips over his skin.

The raven haired teen nibbled over Draco's Adam's apple, gingerly biting into it. Draco groaned softly in odd pleasure as a bruise slowly started to appear on his Adam's apple. Harry continued on to sucking on the side of Draco's neck, leaving a faint, moist hickey as a result.

"Potter... bloody hell..." Draco moaned under his breath.

The blonde stroked Harry's chest and slightly closed his eyes as he felt his lover nibble up to his jaw bone.

"Call me by my first name," He purred into Draco's ear, sensually licking his ear lobe afterward.

"Harry," The blonde moaned.

The raven haired teen couldn't help but get slightly aroused by his partner's moan. Draco stripped Harry of his cloak and gripped the shirt of his lover's collar. He aggressively pulled on the collar while purring into his ear. Harry's cock started to harden as he did so. The blonde pulled off Harry's shirt, thrusting it aside without a care in the world where it went. He just wanted Harry. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

Draco ran his fingertips along the raven haired teen's chest, admiring how firm it was. He stroked his hands over the two small erect nipples. He stroked Harry's nipples and softly pinched them, causing Harry to slightly jump and moan.

"Oh, you like that?" Draco purred.

His purr caused Harry to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. Draco took that as a simple 'yes' and started to pinch and pull on Harry's nipples, enjoying the soft yelps of pleasure issuing from his lover's mouth. The small yelps and moans didn't fail to get Draco aroused.

Harry leaned close to his partner's ear and moaned, "Draco,"

Without a doubt, that moan had achieved it's objective; Draco instantly hardened as the moan slipped into his ear. As Harry felt his partner's erection through his jeans, having the fact he was gingerly straddling the blonde's lap, he dismounted Draco's lap. The blonde was slightly disappointed and groaned softly to signal so. Harry grinned and undid Draco's jeans, pulling them completely off of him. He admired the look on Draco's face; It was pleading.

The raven haired teen stroked over his partner's boxers before pulling them off of him, revealing his fully erect cock. He ran his hands along the blonde's legs and spread them apart, finally moving his lips to the head of Draco's manhood. Flickering his tongue on the tip of his lover's cock, he gripped Draco's thighs and spread his legs apart wider for more access. The blonde watched as all of this happened, enjoying the innocent look Harry gave before taking the whole length of his manhood into his mouth. Draco failed to stop himself from moaning under his breath as his lover ran his tongue along the shaft of his cock.

With soft moans and sucks, Harry continued to please Draco, bringing him great pleasure with each suck and lick. Harry bobbed his head back and forward while sucking his partner, clearly enjoying the moans issuing from Draco's mouth. With a small moan, he pulled his head back and released the blonde's manhood. As he released Draco's erection from his mouth, a string of saliva followed from the tip of the blonde's cock to his bottom lip, which was also covered in saliva. Draco admired that lovely picture; The way Harry innocently looked up at him through soft, bright green eyes, the way his bottom lip was covered in saliva. It was amazing.

Draco reached out a hand to his lover, helping him to his feet, watching as Harry wiped the saliva off of his bottom lip. He got off of the desk and picked Harry up into his arms, laying him down flat on his back on the desk. The blonde pulled off his lover's pants and boxers, revealing his erection, which was already leaking precum. He positioned himself between Harry's legs and gripped his lover's thighs. Harry slightly repositioned himself to give Draco easier access.

It seemed like a millennium. Draco paused to get a better picture of Harry, a picture that no one but himself would ever see; Harry, biting his bottom lip with innocent eyes and a hard, smoldering blush across his cheeks. The blonde softly thrust the head of his cock into Harry's tight heat, enjoying how tight it was around his manhood. However, he didn't want to hurt Harry at all. He looked down and watched Harry's animated expression as he thrust himself deeper into his tight heat. Harry allowed himself to let out a moan, however, it was mostly from pain.

"Does it hurt?" Draco whispered.

"I don't care," Harry panted, "fuck me already, please,"

Draco felt himself start to leak precum inside of Harry's tight heat as he heard him say that. How willing he was to receive. He loved it. With that said, he gripped the raven haired teen's hips and started an easy motion, slowly thrusting in and out of his heat. The blonde groaned softly in pleasure.

"You're so tight," He purred.

A violent blush.

As Harry grew slightly accustomed to this new treatment, his hips started to gingerly buck with Draco's soft thrusts. He was so gentle. Harry appreciated it very much. It showed that Draco actually cares. He softly begged for more.

"Harder, Draco," Harry moaned, "Harder!"

How badly the blonde just wanted to stoop down and attack Harry's pink lips until they were bruised and swollen. How sexy Harry was. Mere luck was the reason why he didn't moan as Harry begged him for more. The blonde slowly picked up his pace, thrusting into Harry's tight ring with an easy humping motion, enjoying the feeling of his cock being forced into his partner's heat. It was paradise. Harry started to reposition himself, starting to feel a bit more pleasure from the penetration. As he repositioned himself, Draco started to gradually thrust rougher into his tight heat. Eventually, the blonde found Harry's sweet spot. Harry signaled so with an excited moan.

"Ahhh-hah!"

The blonde grinned, instantly catching this signal. He repositioned his hips to where he could hit that same spot afterward. He started to speed up his thrusts, penetrating his partner much harder and rougher in the process. Harry moaned and grunted in pure bliss, bucking his hips to meet his lover's thrusts and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Every thrust met Harry's prostate, giving him great waves of pleasure from the penetration. As the raven haired teen moaned, he heard Draco grunting in pleasure. It was the best sound Harry could ever imagine.

As Draco thrust as hard as he could, the table started to creak with each movement. He reached down to his lover's manhood and stroked. Harry couldn't control himself; He let out excited moans, enjoying the pleasure coming from his sweet spot repeatedly being hit and his manhood being stroked by his lover. It was all too much. He felt his lower abdomen start to burn, smoldering electricity running through him.

"Draco," Harry moaned. "_Draco!_"

Draco proceeded on to pumping Harry vigorously, enjoying all of the yelps and moans coming underneath him as he felt his own cock pulsate with pleasure. Harry's muscles tightened as his cock throbbed, splattering warm cum over his stomach. Excited moans left his lips, causing Draco to allow himself to let out a rather loud moan.

"Oh god, Harry!" He moaned through heavy breaths.

With a couple more thrusts, his lower abdomen burned almost painfully. The blonde felt his balls tighten then relax. He finally came inside of Harry's tight heat, both moaning in unison as he did so. Harry felt the smoldering sensation as his tight heat filled with Draco's cum. They panted for air and moaned each others names under their breath. Draco finally pulled himself out of Harry's heat, enjoying the soft grunt that left his partner's lips as he did so.

Within the next couple of minutes, both teens were fully dressed and still blushing furiously. Harry cleaned the sticky cum off his stomach while Draco went to retrieve the wands. His lover came back and handed him his own wand. The blonde gave a smirk and took his hand, leading them out of the classroom and into the hallways, towards Gryffindor tower.

As they reached Gryffindor tower, Draco asked, "Harry?"

Harry's blush simply refused to leave his cheeks. "Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

The raven haired teen thought for a second, thinking of what Ron and Hermoine would say to this. However, that didn't really concern him now.

"Why not?" Harry replied, his heart skipping a couple of beats.

When they reached the portrait hole, Draco grinned and faced his new boyfriend; He leaned in and gave another tender kiss. The new found heat in the kiss between the two earlier had returned again, locked between the two. The blonde broke away from the kiss and peered into Harry's eyes. Stone gray reunited with bright green. The spark in their eyes glinted in unison, both finally sharing their feelings towards each other. Something no one thought possible. Draco took Harry into his arms, giving him a warm hug.

"I love you," Draco whispered softly into Harry's ear.


End file.
